Somedays
by ThnksFrThFckngMmrs
Summary: Somedays, she's his feisty rival that's hell-bent on making him pay. Somedays, she's a stubborn friend who just won't listen to a word he says. Somedays, she's just a kinda-friend-but-I-really-like-you person who has these grey eyes that he can't just stop staring at. And, those rare somedays, she's his soulmate. [Mako/OC] Drabbles *On Hiatus*
1. An Unwaned Acquaintance

**A/N: Need a distraction from harsh reality and the fact where I live it doesn't snow. So, thus these drabbles are born. Some in Canon Universe, others are Modern AUs or AUs in general. Mostly Canon pairings. Please note the word mostly. Thanks. Enjoy a writer's/fangirl's ramblings- some may or may not be ****_long_****, so...**

* * *

><p><em>Canon Universe: Season 3<em>

_-An Unwanted Acquaintance-_

Mako knew to not trust this girl his brother found in a library. A library. In Ba Sing Se. In the Lower Ring. A stranger no doubt. How could his brother not see the problem with, with this stranger?

They didn't know her. She could be a, a, a prostitute or a pick-pocketer like that kid Kai is. She could even be a spy for some elite gang for all he knows. But all Mako really knew, was that she was a stranger who could potentially, and most certainly, ruin their whole mission. (They're finding airbenders to repopulate the Air Nomads. Not for some new best buddy for his brother to hopelessly fall for, again.)

Then, she started talking. And then Bolin started talking to her. And then, Mkao realized how, how similar they are. Not by looks, Spirits no. But, by their personality. (From what Mako saw.)

They both love talking. (They really didn't shut up.) They're lively. They're kinda loud. They're cheerful and bubbly and upbeat about everything. And, dammit, they love that stupid Fire Ferret to death.

Mako just wanted to punch his brother and scare off this whore. He couldn't really do that. He was a "gentleman" after all. _Damn chivalry._ So, he resorted to a cold shoulder through introductions (Her name was Ani, and Mako noticed that the meaning[1] maybe fitted her), a harsh stare when he spoke his name and constant motions of rolling his eyes.

He knew that she knew that he didn't like her one bit. And Mako got the message that she didn't care, kind of. She wouldn't retaliate, but she also would just smile it off. She, just, he wasn't sure, shrugged. Like, like she didn't care. _But why would she anyways? We are practically strangers. But then again, strangers didn't know each other's names. _

Then, it got complicated and slightly embarrassing.

"Oh, right. Um, Ani, you wanna show them you're bending?" Bolin reminded, emphasizing on the word "bending." Realization struck the girl and she nodded, grinning mischievously. She back up a step and ready into a stance. _Not bad really, but she puts too much weight in her heels. She should be on her toes and the balls of her feet, ready to move. Spirits, Mako, you don't even know what element she bends!_

She thrusted a fierce blasts of air at him, knocking him off his feet and pushing him back several feet. She stood up again and she smirked proudly.

"An airbender." He muttered, a scowl on his face. He gracefully jumped back up into a standing position and wisely chooses to ignore the chuckles from the rest of the group. He walked back to them.

He didn't even bother listening to Tenzin's invitation into joining the Nomads, or the groups acknowledgement of her power and movement for a "newbie." He just fiddled with his scarf and huffed snobbishly because all he has left is his pride.

-::-

She came to him after their run in with the Queen. She's nervous and he's still sore about her showing him up. His back is to her as he sits on the cold ground away from camp. Eyes closed, heart pounding with anger and irritation. Least to say it's awkward.

"Um, hi?" Mako notes that she won't stop moving her beaded bracket in her left wrist.

"Hi." He says coldly. He continues on "mediating", but really it's just him trying not to burn the girl into a crisp.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for the blast to hit you. Well, actually, yeah, I kinda did. But not that hard ya know? It's just that, we didn't even knew each other, but yet you're already so cold and rude to me, and that's not fair. You can't just, just judge someone you don't really know-"

"That's the problem! We don't even know you." He growled. She didn't continue. Silence. She heard a deep breath and a tight voice.

"Correction, you don't know me. Had you been listening to me instead of being a haughty jerk, you would now my name's Ani and I'm an orphan. That the lady who owns the library, Lelia, adopted me and took care of me ever since. And I've been able to airbend since the Harmonic Convergence." She's ranting now. And she's in front of him, yelling, very loudly. It feels like poison is being poured into his ears and she's shaking his head like she's making a cocktail. "And that I'm going to the temple to become a master airbender." She's threatening him now. That's it.

"Okay! I get it now! You can stop you're little rant." He snapped. He opened his eyes and they glared at each other. A minute later she faltered and sighed deeply. He smirked smugly and resumed his meditation. She continued her scolding.

"Look, I'm sorry that you don't like me. But you're gonna have to man up and deal with it. Just think, only a few more days then you're "Ani-free." Can we at least be passive-aggressive friends?" Mako inwardly rolled his eyes. Friends? No. More like a nuisance.

"Nope."

"An unwanted acquaintance?" Mako pondered this. They couldn't be strangers. He knew her name and her useless auto-biography and she knew his name and his brother's. _Fuck_.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe. Now please go away and go bother someone else." He could practically hear her smug grin tugging at her lips.

"Okay okay. No need to be such a grouch." He heard her steps walk away. And he completely ignored the small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Ani means "beautiful"<strong>


	2. His Best Friend & Defintely Not More

_Canon Universe: Season 4_

_-His Best Friend & Definitely Not More -_

He hadn't seen her in a year. And he's nervous. Things can change in a year. He's seen it before.

He hadn't met to let his new job to get the better of him. He had just been so busy with his new position as a detective and he works long shifts because everyone is so far away and busy themselves.

Korra, he really didn't where she was or what she was doing. Asami was building up her company again and working with Varrick. Bolin is working with this Kuivera lady. And Ani was mastering airbending and trying to find an apartment in Republic City.

But he always had time for Bolin and Asami and, oddly enough, Ani.

Then again, time get away from him and it's been a year. Too long for him and the others. So, he thought he would drop the Air Temple and visit Ani, Tenzin, and his kids.

"Mako!" He turned to see an excited Ani running at him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Her head barely reached his shoulders so it made the situation more amusing, and awkward. She released him and beamed at him. "It's, it's so good to see you."

And Mako couldn't help but agree with her. She, she had gotten more, more womanly during that one year. When he was twenty-one and her nineteen, she was already beautiful with her light grey eyes and dark brown curls and a light blanket of freckles dappled on her face. But now, at the age of twenty, she's godly. Her cheekbones were more prominent and she held herself with such confidence and her eyes were so, so lively and sparkly. It was breath-taking.

He completely ignored the fast beating of his heart and the pounding in his ears and the slight tinge of punk in his cheeks.

"Hi Ani."

"Let's walk around. There's so much to talk about and stories to spill. You're probably already on a tight schedule as it is." She was right. Lin only said a day or two, but fuck it.

"Actually, I think I might stay a little longer." They both smiled widely at that.

(And he did. A _lot_ longer.)


End file.
